<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Independence Day Injuries by ChompJames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077157">Independence Day Injuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames'>ChompJames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Curse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clumsy Waverly, F/F, Holiday, Saint! Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth of July celebrations including a visit from Nicole’s Irish grandparents. With fireworks involved...nothing can go wrong, right?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Curse [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Independence Day Injuries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Clumsy and Chaotic Waverly have a good old time in this one! </p>
<p>Thank you Daisy and Cindy for allowing me to use you in this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>July 3rd 7:50 PM</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Feeling the gritty dirt crumble under her hand, Nicole cursed the humid night as she mixed the last of their compost to their growing garden. Waverly just </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>had</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> to have a garden of course. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It’s not like she was complaining or anything though. Fresh vegetables was always a plus, it was just that </span>
  <span class="s4"><em>every year</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">when she had planted her own small garden she had always planted tomato’s and </span>
  <span class="s3"><em><b>every year</b></em> </span>
  <span class="s2">she didn’t know exactly what to do with them. This year was no different. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Standing from her kneeling position, she looks up at the newly finished wrap around porch where Waverly was sitting on the top step bundled in a blanket, somehow not roasting like a hot dog that had been long forgotten on the grill. “Baby? Next year please, </span>
  <span class="s3">please, </span>
  <span class="s2">don’t let me buy tomato plants. They go to waste before I even figure out what to do with them!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole could hear the ‘tsk’ ‘tsk’ coming from Waverly before she even opened that pretty mouth. “You know I could figure something out with them right? They don’t have to be just ‘</span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>your babies’ </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">babe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was true. While the whole garden, jalepenos, habaneros, cucumbers, bell peppers and a whole plethora of other vegetables were </span>
  <span class="s3">theirs, </span>
  <span class="s2">Nicole had declared the tomatoes hers. She still wasn’t sure why. She literally never could figure out what to do with them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re right. Please help me. I hate seeing them go to waste.” Nicole begged as she walked towards her girlfriend. Extremely happy to be offered a ice cold glass of water that must’ve been hiding under Waverly’s death blanket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gulping down half the glass in one go, Nicole wipes the sweat from her brows. It was too fucking hot today. “You are my savior Waverly Earp.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The small chuckle that never failed to brighten Nicole’s day left Waverly’s mouth. “You say that today. Just wait until tomorrow. Who knows what kind of injuries you’ll sustain.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shrugging Nicole finishes her glass of water. “Baby id take a hot poker to the face if that meant I’d be able to kiss you under the fireworks. I mean I already see them when we do kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly nudged her. “You’re such a cheeseball. My love able little cheeseball. Have I thanked you enough for finishing the porch for our Fourth of July party tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eyes roaming over their porch with a smile on her face Nicole nods. It still needed to be stained but that would have to wait. “My pappy would never let me live it down if I didn’t though. Speaking of, I need to hit the road soon to pick them up. Granny will be livid if she has to wait around the airport for me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly squealed as she stood up, enveloping Nicole into a hug, “I cannot wait to <em>hear</em> that sexy Irish accent come out again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a groan Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head. She was not looking forward to Wynonna’s teasing when it came to her accent coming out full force. “I’m glad you find it so attractive. I’ve got to hop in the shower, join me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">An hour later Nicole was pacing back and forth in front of the gate her grandparents were supposed to be coming through any moment now. It had only been a few months but she was excited to see her grandparents. For them to see her new house and see how she was living. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A flash of graying red hair and a loud “Feck off” and Nicole sprinted towards her granny and pappy. Picking up her granny and twirling her around Nicole can hear her pappy laughing at the scene.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Put me down ya eejit! Me knackered and need ta use t’e jacks!” Eileen laughed out as Nicole put her back down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Pappy Roy was engulfed in a massive hug as he still laughed from the previous scene in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Jaysus, Mary and Joseph, Nicole. Ya a real arse sometim’s ya know dat?” Eileen said as she adjusted her purse. “Wher’s ya better half?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Clearing her throat to make sure she didn’t dive right back into the Irish accent, Nicole started a slow walk towards the bathroom. “She’s at home. Finishing preparing everything for tomorrow!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aw yes. Finally get ta see all da fuss about ya July fourt’ Willy Nilly shit.” Eileen nodded. “Jaysus tis hotter t’an hell ‘ere.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eileen made her way into the bathroom and only then did Nicole have the gall to roll her eyes. Something she would never do in front of her granny but pappy laughed at her antics. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How was the flight pappy?” Nicole asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Pappy rolled his neck. “Da flight was savage. ‘Ad a wee bit of da whiskey an den it was grand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yup. That sounded like pappy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Granny finally made her way out of the bathroom looking a little better. “Alright ya gammy arse’s, lets get de feck out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s5">🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Staring into the bowl of ground beef mixture Waverly swears she can hear the cow’s asking her why she did this to them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole had said that Granny and Pappy would be fine with frozen hamburgers from the store but Waverly had insisted. Even though now she was starting to feel queasy at the thought of having to mush the raw meat into perfect circular patties. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>You can do this. You are Waverly Earp. This is just raw meat.” </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Who are you talking to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly screamed as she turned away from the cow death and found her sister with wide eyes and mouth hung open. “Jesus Wynonna.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course Wynonna cackled. “What?! You’re in here talking to yourself and didn’t hear me knock.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What the hell are you even doing here?” Waverly asked with a scowl. “Nicole will be here with her grandparents soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna smiled. “Exactly why in here. Duh. Idiot.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her sister was such a jackass sometimes. “You better be on your best behavior. Also since your here, please, pretty please make these hamburger patties. I just can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">If Wynonna was going to barge in, uninvited, then she could do some work. Before Wynonna could even start to argue or try to back out Waverly decided to seal the deal. “They’re bringing expensive whiskey from Ireland too. Planning on having a few glasses tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a sigh of relief she watched Wynonna’s eyes go wide and hands dive into the ground beef. She wouldn’t have to get her hands into the meat after all. Thank God. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She had already prepped the baked beans, potato salad and everything else she could think of for tomorrow’s bbq. Nicole’s employees were invited, friends and of course Wynonna. A day full of Fourth of July celebration before heading to the local park to watch the fireworks together. She really wanted Eileen and Roy to enjoy themselves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sitting herself up on the tiled countertops as she watched Wynonna form the beef into patties, Waverly felt at peace. For a second. She knew how Wynonna was. She could be a asshole but she also was sweet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She wouldn’t give Nicole too much shit about her accent right in front of Eileen and Roy...right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did Nicole buy herself a fire proof suit? Fire? Fireworks especially, around you, tomorrow?” Wynonna teased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They had in fact had this conversation. Which was why they were going to a local park to watch the fireworks, done by professionals, and then </span>
  <span class="s4">
    <b>MAYBE</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"> lighting sparklers once back at home. There was no way Waverly would be caught near Nicole with a firework, lit or not. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was excited to stroll the park with her girlfriend though, set up almost like a little fair, and to watch the fireworks together for the first time. A sort of romantic kind of night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At least a few hundred feet away from the pile of dangerous tubes filled with explosives and gunpowder. Safely away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jumping off the counter top, Waverly opens her brand new stainless steel fridge, to help transfer the patties. Making sure to navigate them towards a shelf that held none of her vegan food. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just as she was closing that door, the front door burst wide open as three tall redheads, okay two of them were more gray than red, cams barreling through the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’re hereeee.” Wynonna sang as she finished washing her hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly watched as Nicole skidded to a stop at the sound of Wynonna’s voice. ‘What is she doing here?’ Nicole asked without any sound leaving her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shrugging, Waverly stepped forward and into Eileen’s waiting arms. “Ya look gawgess girlie. Are ya well?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before she could answer Eileen disconnected the hug to point towards Wynonna. “Who da feck is dis slag?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh, I-I’m...” Wynonna stuttered out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Roy laughed as he patted Nicole’s back. “I’m Roy, dat one der actin’ da maggot is Eileen. Nicole here done told us all about ya. Didn’t say ya’d be standin’ der like a gammy tool doe.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh fuck off. I am going to love you two.” Wynonna laughed as she ushered Eileen and Roy inside the living room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a small tour and helping Nicole grab their bags from the car, Eileen had produced Waverly with a bottle of Roe &amp; Co they had gotten from a Irish distillery. Wynonna had promptly yoinked it out of her hands and promised Eileen she would pour them all a generous amount. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As they all settled into the living room with three fingers each of amber liquid in their glasses, Waverly sat on the arm of the couch to give Eileen and Roy the most room. She was excited to be hosting the Irish couple. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She had missed them. Truly. With Eileens unconventional ways of yelling instead of talking most of the time and how Roy always complimented Nicole, they seemed like such perfect grandparents. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a few minutes of noticing how quiet Nicole was, Waverly slipped into her lap. “Why are you so quiet?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The reddening if Nicole’s cheeks was cute. She was embarrassed. “Trying very hard not to give ammunition to your sister. Riding from the airport with them here, accent started to slip right on out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her poor self conscious baby. “Don’t let Wynonna being a jerk stop you from having a great visit with your grandparents babe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A loud and perhaps a little over dramatic yawn from Roy caused the room to quiet down a bit. “Me a bit knackered. I’ll be leaving’ ya birds ta cod ‘round. Nite” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Roy had vacated the room, Wynonna refilled everyone’s glasses before settling herself right beside Eileen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to assume you’ll be staying the night Wynonna?” Waverly asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna rolled her eyes at the somewhat stupid question. “I can not on good faith leave Eileen here with you two boring kids.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That seemed to give Eileen the giggles as she started to laugh, which even caused Nicole to crack a smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ya a total gobshite, ain’t cha?” Eileen asked between a fit of giggles. “Ireland would be a grand spot for ya.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ya know, me always t’ought Nicole would</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">move to Ireland. Marry a Irish lassie.” Eileen smiled. “Ya got any Irish in ya girlie?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly’s ears perked up, sitting a little straighter in Nicole’s lap. She had been going through her ancestors lately and did find a tiny bit of Irish lineage there. “I do actually have a bit!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Feeling Nicole’s lips against her neck, Waverly relaxes into her arms just as Nicole lifts her own hands up, staring at her fingers...studying them. “Yeah Waves, id say most nights you’ve got about four inches in ya.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Turning quickly in her over sharing lovers arms, Waverly can feel herself turning redder by the second. Standing quickly from Nicole’s lap as she faces Eileen. Mouth opening and closing like a little goldfish out of its aquarium. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The hideous cackle from Wynonna emerges and it’s even more annoying then usual. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nicole!” Waverly shrieked out in embarrassment. Turning away from Eileen before turning right back. “She means percent! Four </span>
  <span class="s4"><b>PERCENT</b>.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The glint in Eileen’s eyes meant she knew exactly what Nicole had meant in her words. The obvious studying and flexing of Nicole’s hands didn’t help Waverly’s case in the slightest. “<em>Sure girlie.</em> Nicole’s pure filthy when she gets a wee bit of da drink in ‘er. Dats pappy’s fault.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eileen leaned in her chair towards Waverly. Beckoning her further with a tilt of her finger as if they were about to exchange secrets. “She used ta look at dem <em>tiddy magazines</em>. Prolly havin a wank in me bat’room every morning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was Nicole’s turn to look embarrassed when Eileen finished speaking as Waverly burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Granny. Me was not havin a feckin’ wank in ya bat’room. Nuttin wrong wit a gander of some lassies.” Nicole slurred out. Very unaware of how she was letting her accent sneak out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna however was not unaware as she slipped off of her chair holding her belly from laughter. “You WERE wanking!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Watching on in amusement, glad to not have the spotlight on her anymore, Waverly watch’sNicole slap her thighs. “Ah, just eff off, will ya Wynonna. Ya feckin arsehole. Me didn’t have a wank in me granny’s bat’room.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Quit bein t’ick Nicole. T’is a natural ting ta do.” Eileen chuckled. “Always a pusher dis one was, never could take it dat well. Only coddin’ ya child.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah Haught. We are only coddin ya. Take a chill pill. You’re face is as red as your hair.” Wynonna said with amusement in her voice. “Eileen. Tell me an embarrassing story about Nicole. Please. I’ll do anything.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rolling her eyes at her sisters antics Waverly ventured into the kitchen as she tried to stifle a yawn. It was creeping up on midnight and she had hoped to be in bed and asleep before the start of the holiday. Curse and all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She very well couldn’t leave Eileen and Wynonna alone though, for one it would be rude to leave a guest, and two they seemed like they would get into loads of trouble by themselves. That was just not happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grabbing a few of her special banana nut muffins, hoping to soak up a bit of the alcohol, Waverly heads back to the living room. Watching in slow motion as Nicole launches at her granny. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. No. Ya totally locked Granny.” Nicole shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Eileen struggled against Nicole, she was able to move Nicole’s hand from her mouth. “She drank tobacco spit. Da moran t’ot it was a pint of da dark.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Finally releasing her hold on Eileen, Nicole jumped back over to the couch, dramatically burying her face in the faux leather cushions. “Twas only eight. Me t’ot me could sneak a drink.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wrinkling her nose at the absolute disgust of imaging drinking someone’s chewed up tobacco and spit Waverly gags a bit on reflex. “Um...I’ve got muffins for everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eileen stood and stretched her back. Making her way over, stopping only to swat Nicole on the ass. “T’anks girlie. Time to feck off ta bed too. See ya’s in da mornin’.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole picked her head up from between the cushions with a large pout on her face, making her deep dimples blossom. “G’nite ya slag. Love you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eilieen’s foot steps on the wooden staircase stopped abruptly. “If we be hearin’ any moanin’ n groanin’ me will tell pappy not ta get all delira and excira about it, don’t wan’ anot’er gawk at our naked gran’children again do we?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Fucking drunk St. Paddy’s day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wud ya get outta dat garden, Pappy almost blew our heads off wit dat gun.” Nicole yelled back as Eileen continued her route to the guest bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly had </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>almost</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">forgotten that, well she tried to push it out of her mind as best as possible anyway. A memory of your girlfriends grandpa busting in on you as you’re going down on his grandkid wasn’t something she liked to be at the forefront of her mind. Eileen was a troublemaker for sure. Waverly couldn’t help but love it, seeing where some of Nicole’s personality came from was amazing. Little glimpses into Nicole’s life before they met. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Not that Nicole wasn’t very forthcoming and open about her past but it was better seeing genuine interactions, plus that accent, it was a glorious sense into their future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Standing in the living room with three muffins left bundled in her arms, everything and everyone she loved just jumbled about in her living room, breathing a heavy sigh, Waverly feels at peace. At home, ironically, in her own home. There is nothing she could even think to change. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I t’rew up a strangers spit and chewed up tobacco for hours.” Nicole groaned out while kicking her legs on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A loud pitched shriek from Wynonna startles her enough to drop a muffin. That one can be Wynonna’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re so fucking gross Nicole.” Wynonna laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yep. Wouldn’t change a thing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After some struggling and even wrestling with Wynonna, Waverly got everyone up and out of the living room. Wynonna settled into the other guest room, far off on the other side of the house from their own master bedroom. For good reasons. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Settling into their huge king sized bed, satin sheets like silk across her tan naked body, she waits for her phone to chime out at midnight. The start of the dreaded ‘holiday curse.’ </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Feeling Nicole mold herself against her own body, strong hands and fingers following a path from her thigh to her ribs, electrifying every nerve in her body. “That feels nice.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A soft kiss behind her ear causes a shiver. “T’ank ya love, fer all da prep werk ya did.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole’s hands find themselves on Waverly’s stomach, drawing soft patterns, maybe hearts with their initials. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Turning over, even though she really loved being the little spoon, Waverly boops Nicole’s nose. “I’d do anything for you. Anytime, anywhere, any place.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A soft laugh and Waverly’s can feel Nicole’s breath against her lips. Her soft brown puppy eyes illuminated by the soft lighting of their lamp. Pushing forward she takes Nicole’s lips with hers. A mix of her muffin and the whiskey fills her mouth and senses, and something that was just Nicole. Lips gliding gently, not rushed and frantic, peaceful and loving. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just like Nicole was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">*chime* *chime* *chime* </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Backing away slowly, eyes opening as she watched Nicole chase her lips with her own, she smiles. “As much as I’d love to finish this. Happy July Fourth. No injuries from hanky panky if we don’t participate.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A low groan from the right side of the bed as Nicole shuts her eyes causes a chuckle from Waverlys lips. “You’re lucky I let you kiss me at all with nasty tobacco spit lips.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The bed shifted as Nicole dramatically flopped on her back. “Oh my god. I was a kid. It looked just like what Pappy drank. It was so gross.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shifting over to lean into Nicole’s side, head cuddled on a strong shoulder. “I’ll tell you a secret. Once I found Wynonna pick a piece of gun out from under a desk and she put it in her mouth and chewed it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole’s laughter could be felt through her whole body as Waverly’s head bounced around on her shoulder. “You can make fun of her tomorrow if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I plan on it.” Nicole laughed out. Turning slightly to leave a chaste kiss on Waverly’s head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Whispers into the night turned into evened breathing as they both fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming about what tomorrow should hold.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s5">🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">“<em><b>De feck? How dis coffee work</b></em>?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Awaking to the quiet clambering of whatever her grandparents were doing in the kitchen, Nicole slowly opens her eyes. Right arm squished underneath the chaotic angelic beauty asleep next to her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Deciding to enjoy the quiet and peaceful moments before the day’s mayhem fell upon them, Nicole shifts to her elbow watching as Waverly’s chest rises and falls with every breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mornings were always here favorite time of the day, right before the start of the day, when she could just lay in bed, warm and weightless, almost in a meditation like mind set listening to the rhythmic breathing of her naked tan angel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A tiny snore and puff of air leaving Waverly’s mouth was always an indication of her waking up. It brought a smile to Nicole’s face everytime because Waverly would deny every snoring. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Leaning down to press a soft kiss to pink lips, as she did every morning, a loud noise came from the kitchen below them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">White light blinding pain blossomed immediately as Nicole felt her body fall back on the bed. Unaware of how or what caused the pain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh shit. Babe?” Waverly rasped out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Warm copper liquid filled her mouth as Nicole opened her eyes, seeing Waverly rub her forehead. “Did you head butt me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly shrugs. “I don’t know. I jumped from a loud noise and my head hit something hard.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That would make sense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole was starting to truly believe she would have a bloody nose or black eye for every holiday for the rest of her life. Small price to pay she guesses for the privilege of having Waverly Earp in her life and in her bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tissues shoved at her face reminded Nicole she was actively bleeding out of her nostrils. “Plug yourself up. I’m gonna go check on your grandparents. Also, sorry babe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly left a soft kiss on her temple before clambering out of bed and pulling on her terry plaid robe and slippers. Like a little old lady in the winter times. She was gone as fast as she woke up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Checking her phone, 8:01 AM, a heavy sigh leaves her throat, it was too early to deal with a bloody nose. At least it wasn’t broken so she had that going for her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Time to see what mess Granny and Pappy we’re making in her kitchen. She was hoping for a Irish breakfast, nothing beat granny’s cooking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Leaving the bathroom, after spitting crimson blood out of her mouth and putting a tampon up her nose stop the bleeding. Nicole can halfway smell sausages cooking. Carefully removing the bloody tampon, and investigating her sore nose, she skips her way downstairs excited. Waverly wasn’t around so there was no scared thoughts of tripping to her death. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As soon as her feet hit the living room hardwood floor, a arm reached out and yanked her back into the corner. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What the hell Wynonna?” Nicole scowled yanking her arm back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna furrowed her brows. “You owe me. <em>Eileen woke up me at six in the morning. <b>SIX</b> </em></span>
  <span class="s3"><em>in the fucking morning</em>. </span>
  <span class="s2">To take her shopping for your breakfast. I am exhausted.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a smile Nicole reached out flicking Wynonna’s forehead. “That’s what you get for fucking with me last night.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Loud noises continued in the kitchen, pans shuffling and pots clanking. “Nicole! Get ya arse in here ta help ya lil shite” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a smile Nicole happily turned her back to Wynonna to skip her way into the kitchen. Leaving Wynonna to grumble in the corner by herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rounding the corner into the light blue kitchen, a color Waverly had picked out, Nicole stops to watch the scene play out in front of her. Sure she had watched Waverly cooking in the kitchen before, always appreciative of course, but watching her with her granny tugged at her heart more than she ever thought it would. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She was going to marry this girl. One day. Watching as Waverly cut little pieces of bananas and apples placing them in a bowl of yogurt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Whatcha starin’ at ya awful lathchio. C’mere ta me.” Eileen insisted. “Even bought dat meatless awful gobshite for ya mot here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly turned around with a wide smile. Nicole knew exactly what that smile meant, she was happy someone was considerate of her, since most people weren’t. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“T’anks Granny. Yer not a goon afta’ all.” Nicole smiled walking towards Waverly. Not noticing the banana peel Waverly had let slip off the counter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Right as Nicole went to pull Waverly into her, she feels something squishy and gross touch her foot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Acting as if she were in an open ocean and something swims around her foot, Nicole jumps up, arms flailing, as she trips and grabs for anything to help her balance. Fingers landing in the very tip of a bowl. Landing right on her ass, the bowl tips over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She knows she looks stupid as drips of yogurt fall down her face, apples and bananas sticking to her hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ya fecking clown. Ya look like a absolute geebag.” Eileen laughed out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole could hear Waverly trying not to laugh. It was kind of funny. Her tailbone didn’t agree with her though. “Feck off Granny. Who da feck slips on a banana peel. Help me up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Immediately two strong tan arms appear in front of her, offering help up, as she groans from the pain of her tailbone. “I’m so sorry baby. I was just about to pick that peel up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seriously though? Who slips on a banana peel. That shit is in movies or cartoons. Would never happen in real life, holiday curse be damned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Picking the bowls off her head, Nicole just smiles. She was a little sore but mostly just a hot</span>
  <span class="s3">, heh Haught, </span>
  <span class="s2">mess at the moment. Probably looking like an absolute fool with vanilla yogurt and fruit plastered in her hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“S’ok babe. Imma need a shower doe after I clean this awful mess.” Nicole grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She just wanted to pull her girlfriend into her and give her a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly shrugged with a smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll clean it up. You go get cleaned up and everything should be ready by then.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She really was the best person on this planet. Clumsiness be damned. “T’ank ya love. Be back in a jiffy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hearing skidding Nicole turns around. “Fuck! I missed it!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna frowns as she enters the kitchen, wiping a finger down Nicole’s face before licking it. “Waverly was right. You do taste like vanilla.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Feck it. I’m leggin’ it.” Nicole said with a blush. Walking away from the echoes of laughter in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s5">🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With breakfast over and done with Roy and Nicole took on the chore of setting up their new grill. Something Waverly was happy to opt out of as she helped Eileen make a blueberry pie. Even making sure to use vegan butter so Waverly herself could enjoy the dessert. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ya fetch some suga?” Eileen asked. “Sprinkle the feck out dese berries.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a nod Waverly went to work. Everytime she thought it was enough sugar, Eileen would give her a look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly was sure this pie was mostly sugar and not blueberries by the time she was done with it. Hello sugar high!</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So Eileen...how did you and Roy meet?” Waverly asked as she rolled out the dough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eileen laughed. “Been wit dat miserable lil pox since me was twelve.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wow. That was a lot longer than Waverly had even imagined. “That’s wonderful. You guys really love each other. It’s really beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Stopping in the middle of a dough roll, Eileen turned towards her. “Ya give Nicole a look. Dat look be the same t’ing Roy gives me. Dats true love.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a slight blush Waverly nodded. “I love her more than anything. Do you know how we met?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A loud chuckle startled Waverly as Eileen stopped rolling once again. “Ya. ‘Eard all about dat first date too. Ya feckin’ poked ‘er in da eye wit a stick. She was a <em>damn pirate.</em>” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Heat crept up her chest and onto her cheeks as she recalled that god awful date. “She told you about that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eileen roared in laughter. “Dat <em><b>eejit</b></em> called me. Almost in tears about da woman who spilt food all ova her and den ran out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">What happened to be the absolute worst date of her life ended up being the best in all its tragic irony. However it was still embarrassing having someone else recall it so vividly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was awful. I felt so bad for her.” Waverly mumbled. “She was so patient though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Pappy once caught me hair in a fan he was tryin’ ta show off ta’ me.” Eileen winked. “Me t’inks Haught’s be attracted to da chaos.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before she could reply the doorbell rang. Her guests were arriving for the BBQ! </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Politely leaving Eileen to finish her pie, Waverly took up the host roll. Opening the door with a bright smile as Dolls comes into view. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi Xavier! Nice to see you! Nicole is in the back if you want to join her.” Waverly’s smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole had shut down her gym for the day so all the employees could have the holiday off. As the manager Dolls was extremely happy. With no blood family around he had happily accepted the invite to their home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As serious as Dolls usually was he let out a tiny smile before handing her a bottle of golden brown liquid. “Irish whiskey for Nicole’s grandparents.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With that he scooted past her, making introductions to Eileen before disappearing outside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before being able to close the door Shae appeared with a handful of tubberware. “Hey beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Taking a few tubs to help Shae out, Waverly opened the door further to reveal a gorgeous blonde by Shae’s side. “Well hi!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shae laughed. “This is Miriam. We’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks, Nicole said it was alright if I brought someone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nodding Waverly excitedly welcomed them both in. Deciding to leave the front door open for further guests as she followed the pair into the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shae’s new girl was stunning. Job well done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So...how did you two meet?” Waverly asked as she placed the tubs of food on the counter next to Eileen.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Rock climbing actually.” Shae blushed. “Seems to be the hot spot for couples.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was true. That’s where Nicole and herself found each other. Had to be the fact that you could ogle at the muscles as you climbed. It was a definite highlight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh! Sorry, Shae, Miriam. This is Nicole’s grandmother Eileen.” Waverly said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Howsagoin? Me hands are a bit dirty but it’s nice ta meet ya lassies. It’s a grand aul day, go on out. Leave me be ta finish dis pie.” Eileen smiles.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Guiding the pair outside, joining Dolls, Nicole, Wynonna and Roy. Making sure to grab the brand new frisbee they bought for outdoor play. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Looks whose here!” Waverly shouted gesturing towards Shae and Miriam. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole perked up, eyes wide at seeing Miriam, “hey there guys! Thanks for coming!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I brought some medical equipment. Just in case.” Shae winked. “You never know when you’ll need it, right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Not even able to deny it Waverly just blushed. It was true and secretly she was hoping that Shae would bring some things over </span>
  <span class="s3"><em>just in case</em> </span>
  <span class="s2">anything happened. Who was she kidding...</span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em>when</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s2"><em> something happened</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Scooting over to cuddle into Nicole’s side Waverly whispers. “Miriam huh. She’s a stunner.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmm.” Nicole shrugged. “Nothing on you. I’ve got the hottest girl on my arm.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It actually was pretty hot too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Charmer.” Waverly teased. “Grill all set up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole nodded excitedly as she guided Waverly over towards the new grill. Eager to show off all the perks and gadgets. While it didn’t thrill Waverly in the ways that it did Nicole, she let Nicole show it off anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It can cook up to twenty burgers at a time. Got it warming up right now.” Nicole finished with a huge smile. Dimples like beautiful craters in her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Want me to bring the patties out?” Waverly asked. “You can entertain our guests.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a nod Nicole ventured out to their guests to mingle and chit chat as Waverly walked back in the house, to walk right back out bringing out the pan full of patties. Spatula hanging out of her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The pink seasoned meat was a massively disturbing eye sore and making her nauseous. “Burgers babe!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Appreciatively Nicole runs over and smiles as she takes the metal pan and whisks the smell of cow murder out of her face. Waverly carelessly leaves the spatula on the grill, not noticing the metal handle being far too close to the heat of the grill. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Walking over towards the cooler of mixed drinks Waverly picks out a random IPA as she brings it back over to Nicole. Who gratefully takes it before placing a gentle kiss on soft lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This was nice. Bringing her girlfriend a beer as she stands by the grill ready to cook food for their friends and family. The vision of it all momentarily made her forget the dread of the ‘holiday curse’. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Until Nicole yelped out in pain, and threw the metal spatula she just picked up across the yard, “Who the fuck. What the hell!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole started swinging her hand uselessly around her open space. Blowing on it and stamping her foot on the deck. “Who put that there?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Who else could it be?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shit. Did I put the handle too close to the grill?” Waverly asked nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ya think?” Nicole teased with a little bit of a bite. Breathing slowly she shook her head. “I’m sorry babe. I should have looked before I picked it up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hearing the commotion Shae walked over. “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even though Shae had a girlfriend and was no longer interested in Nicole, jealousy ran through Waverly’s veins anyway. She was the one who was supposed to help her girlfriend. Especially when she injured her to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just a burn. Handle was too close to the grill.” Nicole answered as she showed her hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Watching as Shae took Nicole’s hand gently in her’s, turning it over and looking at it with determined eyes. “Nothing bad. I’ll grab some ointment and gauze. You’ll be good as new. At least it’s not stitches this time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was true. “Don’t feel bad Waverly. Just a first degree burn, like a sunburn. No worries.” Shae winked as she left to go to her car.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Instantly the jealousy washed away from Waverly’s senses. It was better to have someone who knew what they were doing. Besides she comforted Nicole in the best way that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Softly placing a kiss on the redness of Nicole’s palm Waverly left Shae to do her doctor business. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She had more guests to welcome anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Jeremy!! Welcome!” Waverly gushed as she hugged her friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s5">🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone fed and drinking, Nicole decided to start up a game of frisbee. Innocently tossing the frisbee around the backyard. Getting everyone involved until Granny and Pappy decided to head in for a nap before the park in a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She wasn’t quite sure how the innocent game had turned into monkey in the middle. With the shortest one, Waverly being the one in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was hilarious though to watch her jump and try to catch the frisbee as it soared high above her head. “Not fair guys! <em>Come on!” </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna acted as if she took pity on her younger sister. “Awww baby girl. Here ya go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Except the frisbee soared even high, making even Dolls have to jump up to catch it. He quickly tossed it to Shae who giggled a bit before tossing it to Miriam. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Miriam had dropped the frisbee but picked it back up in time before Waverly had a chance to snatch it up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Now the frisbee was back in her hands. As Nicole eyed her girlfriend. Brown eyes gauging determined hazel ones. “Come and get it if you want it half pint.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>
      <b>Uh oh. </b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly was like a mini bull charging at her in the blink of an eye. She barely had any time to react as she fell to the ground with her tiny bull of a girlfriend falling on top of her as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ughhh.” Nicole breathed out. Trying to catch her breath as the wind was knocked out of her.She had felt a pop in her shoulder and numbness and tingling climbing up her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Trying to move it was useless. It was most definitely popped out. Something she was used to from rock climbing. Easily popped back in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Finally able to fill her lungs with air, Nicole adjusts her position on the ground. Not that it wasn’t nice that Waverly was laying on top of her but right now it was hurting more than pleasurable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Babe. Help me up. Popped my shoulder out of place.” Nicole sighed. One injury after the other it seemed like. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly quickly scrambled off her as the crowd gathered around as if she had been fatally injured. “Relax guys. It’s just a popped shoulder. I get it all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole rose quickly with Waverly’s help. Arm hanging limp and useless by her side as she sat on one of the patio chairs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shae. You can pop it back in right? It happens every once in a while. Doctors say my joints are too flexible.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly huffed beside her. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I just really wanted that frisbee.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a laugh Nicole pulled Waverly into her lap with her good arm. Kissing her neck softly. “It’s not your fault. I challenged you and you won. Fair and square.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At times Nicole wondered where all this patience came from. She had always been a mildly patient person but when it came to Waverly patience just seemed to flow from her without even trying. Best things in life come to those who wait, right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With Shae standing over them, Waverly rose quickly, “this is gonna hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole looked over at Waverly with a wink. “Barely.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Pulling her arm up, Shae gently but firmly pushed the upper bone back into the socket joint. Hearing a soft pop as the shoulder went back into place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly looked visibly shaken hearing the pop but calmed down when Nicole smiled through the pain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Patience is key.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I think I’m out of frisbee playing for the rest of the day folks.” Nicole teased as she stood up, stretching her arm out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright come on ya losers. Don’t let the clumsy idiots ruin our fun.” Wynonna exclaimed as the group gathered back out into the yard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Falling back into the cushioned patio chair, she gestured for Waverly to sit with her. Happily Waverly obliged. “Sure you’re alright?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole nodded while leaving a soft kiss on Waverly’s exposed shoulder. “I’m great. Belly full, beer right drink, watching our friends and family have fun. The love of my life literally in my lap. What else could I need?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was true. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This is what Nicole had always wanted. She had no clue by opening up her rock climbing gym and watching a gorgeous woman fall of her children wall that it would all lead to this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Burnt hand from hot coco, stick in the eye, throwing up in a hot air balloon. Multiple hospital visits. Still. There wasn’t one thing she would change about it. Not if it lead her here, to this very moment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are my everything Waverly Earp.” Nicole whispered as she watched Wynonna clip Dolls in the head with the frisbee. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s5">🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hours later when all their friends had gone off to do their own late night celebrating. Nicole and her crew loaded up the car and ventured out to the park.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Taking Waverly’s hand in her’s Nicole just smiles. Seeing the excitement on Waverly’s face when they entered the packed park made her even more excited. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Even Granny and Pappy looked twenty years younger as they took in the sights. Laughing and pointing at the lit up Ferris wheel and random game booths. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You going to win me a teddy bear?” Waverly asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Looking down she could see the crinkles in Waverly’s moon eyes. How could she ever say no when Waverly looked at her like </span>
  <span class="s3">that?</span>
  <span class="s2"> Those hazel eyes filled with adoration and love. Even if her shoulder felt a bit janky she would do anything to win a teddy bear for her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Anyt’ing fa ya babe.” Nicole gushed. Steering them towards a basketball booth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Five dollars for five balls. Easy peasy. Sink 3 balls and get a prize.” The attendant yelled out as the pair scooter into the booth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Surveying the rims, Nicole was sure they were not regulated. She’d try anyway. “Here ya go sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Laying a five dollar bill in the mans hand as he laid out five balls. Waverly squeezed her hand with a excited shriek before letting it go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Picking up one of the basketballs, she can tell it’s a little deflated. Of course it would be, what kind of game booth is fair anyway? Bouncing the ball on the ground for clarity, Nicole looks over her shoulder at Wynonna chugging from her flask, and Pappy playing a balloon dart game as Granny cheers him on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">This was the life. Happiness surrounding her like mist on a foggy day. Bouncing the ball again, Nicole steps up to the line, surveying the the height of the goal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t like some college team was counting on her to win the championship. It felt much more stressful. She couldn’t let Waverly down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You got it babe.” Waverly whispered with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Exhaling, Nicole lifts the ball with forced confidence, feeling the ball leaving her fingertips she can already tell it’s going to bounce off the rim and fail her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ohhh nice try. You’ll get it this time.” The attendant said with boredom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Picking up another ball, just as deflated as the previous one, Nicole shifts her feet to line up with the rim. Putting a little more strength behind the shooting this time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">*</span>
  <span class="s3">whoosh</span>
  <span class="s2">* </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yayyyy!!” Waverly squeals as she grabs Nicole’s arms. “Two more babe. You got it!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a smirk showing off her dimples, Nicole lines up the next two shots, succeeding in them both. “We got a winner here. Winner winner chicken dinner! Pick your prize ladies!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Feeling arms wrap around her shoulders, she turns as Waverly jumps into her arms. Strong legs wrapping around her waist.” I want the blue fuzzy polar bear!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole turns, the love of her life literally in her hands, pointing out the polar bear. “That one please.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly slides down, skipping over as the attendant pulls the prize down. Determined look on her face. It was the look that meant she wanted something and was going to do it no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna win you one now babe!” Waverly said as she handed the attendant five bucks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The basketball looked humongous in Waverly’s small hands. “Come help babe!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After two minutes of positioning the smaller woman, showing her where the sweet spot was, not for the first time either *wink*, Nicole stepped back a bit as Waverly threw the first ball. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Airrrrr ballllllll” </em>the attendant shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">If looks could kill, Nicole would have burst the man into flames with the side eye she gave him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s alright cutie. Just a little harder. Throw it like you’re trying to throw Wynonna off the couch.” Nicole insisted. “You got this one.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly lined the ball up again as Nicole stoodright beside her. The way her arms were positioned looked good. She just needed the strength. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As the ball flew through the air, it looked so perfect. Until it hit the rim and bounced back hard, smacking Nicole right in the face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh mother fucker!” Nicole yelled out, falling to her knee’s, hands automatically covering her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ohhhh that’ll leave a mark.” The attendant laughed out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once again Nicole could feel the warm copper liquid pouring from her nose. Hot and salty tears spilling from her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">If her nose wasn’t killing her she would throw a punch at the stupid attendants face and see how he liked it. <em>Stupid idiot.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Feeling little hands start to rub calming circles across her back, Nicole’s shoulders lose some tension. “Shit. Jesus, I’m so sorry baby, is it broken?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t. It just hurt like a bitch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With help, Nicole stood up, wiping her bloody hand on her dark washed denim jeans. Allowing Waverly to guide her to a picnic table to fuss over her as usual. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shaking hands wiped away the blood with a wet wipe, finding a deep cut on the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shiiiiit.” Nicole hissed as the wipe carefully made its way over the cut. “At least it’s not broken.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly’s face dropped. “I shouldn’t have tried that game. I’m so dumb.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fer fecks sake Nicole. What da hell ‘append to ya?” Eileen asked as she came into view.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole grimaced. “Hit in the face wit a ball.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Broken?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, just a cut.” Nicole answered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Eileen just rolled her eyes. “Stick a bandaid on it, rub some dirt on it. Yer not dying for fecks sake girlie.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After that ‘pep’ talk, Nicole stood up to face a disheveled Waverly. “You’re not dumb baby. Now we’re gonna go back and your gonna win me a prize.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She never wanted Waverly to feel stupid or insecure. Accidents happened. More so to them on the holidays but well...shit happens. If it ain’t broken, and it doesn’t kill ya, you’ll be alright. Especially if you have a loving woman to fuss over you. As long as you lift that same woman up and make sure she knows her worth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are the smartest, most incredibly clumsy woman I have ever known. I wouldn’t change on thing about you Waverly Earp. Now go win me that brown puppy.” Nicole tried to reassure Waverly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A small smile crept across Waverly’s face. “Are you sure? What if it happens again and I break your nose?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole shrugged. “Then I get it reset and we go about our day.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">God she really hoped she wouldn’t get another broken nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a nod Waverly exhaled. “Alright. I got this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Together they walked back, Waverly’s three remaining balls still set up. “Oh your back! Nice, hopefully this one doesn’t knock her out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Feck off ya dirty pig.” Nicole hissed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Taken back, the attendant stuttered out a apology as Nicole helped Waverly set her arms up. “You got this cutie.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole took a deep breath as the ball flew threw the air, only exhaling when the ball fell through the net. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Watching as Waverly jumped up and down in excitement. “I did it!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sixty seconds later Nicole was the proud owner of a brown fuzzy puppy. Both of them flipping the attendant off as they joined Wynonna and Granny and Pap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I see ya stopped bein’ a dope and sucked it up Nicole.” Eileen declared. “A bit of blood won’t kill ya, aye?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It really did hurt though. She was absolutely going to have black eyes. Probably. More than likely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No Granny. Blood ain’t gon’ kill me.” Nicole grumbled. “It feckin’ smarts doe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Taking a finger to softly rub over the cut, Nicole frowned. It didn’t need stitches and it had at least stopped bleeding. So she had that going for her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I won her a puppy though. Reminds me of Nicole when she gives me her big brown puppy eyes.” Waverly gushed. “Ferris Wheel next? We’ve got enough time before the fireworks start!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone agreeing, Waverly climbs on Nicole’s back for a piggy back ride. Even with somewhat bum shoulder, a little red blister on her hand, and a swollen and cut nose, Nicole boosted her girl up on her back and carried her all the way to the line. Letting her down gently to the ground as Granny and Pappy took spots behind them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna bow out of this one.” Wynonna declared. “I’m not about to be a third wheel.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure it ain’t the heights your scared of?” Nicole teased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna smiled, a evil little smile, before flicking the cut on Nicole’s nose. “I’m sure. Have fun. I’ll be waiting at the end.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The pain almost made her crumble to her knee’s again but instead she just cursed loudly. Apologizing immediately to the family behind her and the two small children.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I really hate her sometimes.” Nicole growled. “I could just strangle her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly nodded. “You could never hate her. I don’t know what it is about the two of you but you stick together like glue. But she is a total asshole. Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A pout earned her a soft kiss and a laugh from Waverly. “I need my nurse.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly grabbed Nicole’s belt, pulling their bodies together. “Midnight. I’ll be your <em>naughty</em> little nurse.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Midnight could not come fast enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Next couple!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Excitedly Waverly pulled them both up the ramp and into the carriage as Eileen yelled to the attendant they might need to sanitize that one after they get out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Dey actin’ like a couple skanks, dey minds all manky!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sitting down in the small carriage, arm behind Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole looks over at her Granny and Pappy. “Will I, yea? Yer a pain in me bollox Granny!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Granny laughed as she walked by with Pappy to the next carriage, flipping Nicole off on the way. Her grandparents were the absolute best. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Babe? At the top can you sit across from me? I want to be totally lame and take a picture of us kissing at the top. It’ll look better if we’re on opposite sides.” Waverly blushed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole softly brushed her fingers over Waverly’s shoulders. “Course love.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly did have a pretty extensive Instagram game. She had a knack for knowing all the best angles. Nicole had gotten some of her best rock climbing pictures just from Waverly’s iPhone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once the Ferris Wheel started up, along with the creaks and god awful groaning, Waverly giggled in excitement. The sun was just starting to set across the horizon, leaving the sky in a pink and orange hue. Illuminated by the red and blue lights of the Ferris Wheel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The most simple acts of love could overshadow any grand gesture. That’s how Nicole always felt any way. Just the way Waverly had her hand laying simply on Nicole’s thigh, squeezing periodically, set her soul on fire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Until Waverly shoved at her. “Move..move hurry.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her tiny demanding girlfriend. “They stop a few seconds for every carriage at the top babe.” Nicole laughed at the pout Waverly produced. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just the same she scooted her ass over to the opposite seat of Waverly. Long legs intertwining with short ones. It was a little unsettling how much the carriage creaked and groaned as if they were about to fall out of the sky. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t make fun. <em>Rude</em>.” Waverly scolded. “Now give me a kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Who was she to deny that?</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a small lean towards the brunette, Nicole stopped a breath short of her lips. “Just be careful with my nose.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Carefully Waverly caught Nicole’s bottom lip between her own. Lightly at first until Nicole felt Waverly put her phone away, picture obviously taken, at the first swipe of her tongue Waverly deepened the kiss. No matter how many times they did this, kissing Waverly would fill her veins with a heat she could never quite explain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The way Waverly would cup her jaw, fingers tracing over her beauty mark, as their lips glided together, breathless yet unwilling to disconnect to fill their lungs with air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Until Eileen’s screeching voice pierced through their little bubble. “Slags!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Groaning, Nicole backed away, resting her forehead against Waverly’s. “Both sides of our family really knows how to interrupt a good time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Leaning forward for one more soft kiss, Nicole feels the carriage rock unexpectedly with her movement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Simultaneously Waverly screams as her short but strong leg kicks out. Right into Nicole’s shin bone. The pain shot up her leg like electricity, leaving every nerve in her leg catch fire instantly, bone feeling as if a bomb had detonated inside of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fucking fuck, <em>fuckity</em>.” Nicole hissed in pain and if she wasn’t sure her leg had been kicked in half she might think she sounded pretty stupid using all those ‘fucks’.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly sighed. “That scared the crap out of me. My leg just reacted. Flight or fight! I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Bringing her leg up, resting it on Waverly’s thighs, Nicole folds her jeans up until she can see the damage. A nicely sized hematoma already developing with a bruise to top it off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My poor brave baby.” Waverly cooed, bringing her lips down to the swelling skin. “We will get some ice on that when the ride is over.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As her lips turned down into a pout Nicole huffed a breath. “Me t’inks it needs anot’a kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Mainly using the accent to produce a smile from her ungraceful chaotic mess of a girlfriend. It earned her a laugh and another small kiss to the swelling bruise on her leg. Allowing Waverly to slowly uncuff her jeans back down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You can stand on it right?” Waverly asked as their carriage came to the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Without verbally answering Nicole stood up quickly, jumping out of the booth. That was as good a answer as any in her opinion. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Show off.” Waverly teased. “Think Wynonna got us good spots for the fireworks?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Shaking her head Nicole laughed. “Probably not.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With Granny and Pappy trailing behind them they started their trek to the wide open space for the fireworks viewing. Stopping at a drink booth for a cup of ice for her leg. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“<b>Heyyyyy LOSERS!!!”</b> </span>
  <span class="s2">A loud voice rang through the congested grassy area. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole waved back at Wynonna, as she steered Waverly through the crowd. Thankfully there wasn’t a pandemic going on in their world or this would be a terrible decision to come to a packed Fourth of July firework fair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As if Waverly were an anchor launching herself into the ocean she had stopped walking, forcing Nicole to stumble into her back. “<em>Oh my God</em>. Look Nicole!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Following the line of sight from Waverly’s excited pointing fingers, her gaze stops on a tiny dog cradled in a woman’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I want to go see the puppy!” Waverly whined. “She’s so cute! She has a little hat on!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a quick glance at her watch Nicole reminded Waverly the fireworks would start in five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Plenty of time then for a quick cuddle with a adorable fluffy friend.” Waverly said as she dragged Nicole behind her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Using her signature smile and wave, Waverly got the attention of the dogs owner. “Hi. I’m Waverly. This is my girlfriend Nicole and I just wanted to say your dog is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The lady laughed. “Hi. I’m Cindy. This is Daisy.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cindy turned a bit and Nicole’s heart almost burst out of her chest. Daisy was wearing a white t-shirt that said ‘little firecracker’ on it, with a red white and blue glitter top hat on her head. “She is adorable. What breed is she?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Adjusting Daisy in her arms, Cindy stroked underneath Daisy’s chin. “She’s a Yorkshire terrier. She’s 8 years old. You can pet her if you want to.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A loud shriek almost capable of bursting a ear drum left Waverly mouth as she held her hands out in a ‘gimmie’ way. The noise startled Daisy but none the less the dog was shifted into Waverly’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Snaking her hands out to pet the adorable dog, Nicole accidentally knocks her little top hat off. Apologizing as she bends over to pick it up and hand it back to Cindy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi wittle baby. You are sooo cute. Arentcha. You know how cute you are, you’re the cutest.” Waverly cooed as she kissed Daisy’s nose. “So sweet too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Feeling a little jealous and left out Nicole tried to pet Daisy again only for Waverly to pull her out of her reach. “I’m not done loving her yet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a roll of her eyes Nicole grumbled. “<em>I wanna pet her too.” </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cindy just seemed amused by the both of them. “She loves attention and dressing up. She has clothes for every holiday and a bunch of cute silly clothes as well.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She’s adorable. I’d love a dog one day.” Nicole replied. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright babe. You’re turn.” Waverly cooed. “Be careful now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As if she didn’t know how to hold a tiny baby puppy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Holding her arms out for the cute bundle of fur, a loud pop shoots off near by. The sudden loud noise startling Daisy and Waverly as they both jump. Daisy falls to the ground and takes off like a 4x4 runner in the Olympics. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<b>DAISY</b>!!” Cindy shouts out in a panic. “<em><b>DAISY COME BACK!”</b></em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Run Nicole! Go get her.” Waverly screams out as she shoves Nicole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Of course. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thanks to her height Nicole could see the direction Daisy was running. Not thankful on the other hand that she was headed straight to where the bundle of fireworks were stored and being popped off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please.” Cindy begged as she gripped Nicole’s arms. “Please get her. She’s scared of fireworks. We were about to leave before they started.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Great. So now this was absolutely her and Waverly’s fault. If they hadn’t of stopped the nice lady and her dog to cuddle, they would have been gone and away from the danger. Even though it was more Waverly then her, she hadn’t even gotten to cuddle yet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nodding to both women, Nicole took off. Headed straight for danger. “Daisy! C’mere girl. Be a good girl.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Rudely pushing past people to try and gain on Daisy, Nicole finds herself now in the open field where the container of fireworks were stored. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That’s exactly where Daisy had stopped. Small enough so the men picking up the next firework to light didn’t even notice her. “Daisy! Stay....good girl.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Except Daisy didn’t stay. Instead as soon as the firework was lit and the men stepped away, Daisy ran full force into the firework. Causing the lit tube of gunpowder to fall into the storage of explosives. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just great. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Taking off into a sprint, Nicole shudders as she hears the storage of fireworks start to ignite. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Back away! Everyone back away!” The men yelled to the crowd. “Hey you! What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ignoring the men’s warnings Nicole took a deep breath and said a little prayer to her spiritual guides as she headed straight to the storage. “Daisy...c’mere girl.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">*</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">pop pop pop</span>
    <span class="s2">* </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The loud sudden pops and bangs were deafening as she got closer to Daisy who was now laying and shaking directly by the storage of danger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s a good girl. Stay...” Nicole calmy said as she scooped the small dog up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Purple fog and sparks littered over Nicole’s head as she stood up. Cuddling Daisy and bending over to protect the dog from the burning sparks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A random rocket shot up above them, missing her head by mere inches as it cracked to life with it’s annoying whirring noises booming into her ears and making the ground vibrate underneath her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A loud crack caught her attention as a colorful ball of sparks hit her in the leg. “Fucking Roman candle.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With high knee’s Nicole ran from the <em>sky sizzles</em> and whistles of the highly explosive bundle of terror. Dodging turned over bottle rockets are they shoot past her. Feeling like a actor in a overrated and highly budgeted war film, Nicole ducks and weaves as literal ball of Fire rain over her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The things Waverly Earp got her into. Never in her life had she ever had to rescue a poor scared dog while fighting for what seemed like her life against sparklers and fire rain. Not until she had Waverly in her life that is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly a bottle rocket shot off into her legs, tripping her up and falling on her back to avoid squishing the terrified dog in her arms. Eyes wide open watching the pretty yet murderous umbrella of blue white and red sparks flutter above her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<b>AHHHHHHH HAAAAAAA</b>.” Somebody screamed as her legs were being pulled as well with the rest of her body towards safety. “I’ve got you Naughty Haughty.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Wynonna. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thank fuck for Wynonna. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Clutching Daisy for dear life, as the thought of having to chase her into danger again made her dizzy, Nicole felt a bit silly as she watched Wynonna drag her useless body towards the danger free zone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh.” Wynonna groaned as she collapsed next to Nicole. “You owe me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With a snort, Nicole slapped at Wynonna’s face. “You love me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nah.” Wynonna huffed. “Just don’t want to deal with a sad Waverly.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">True. Sad Waverly was the worst. Especially if you couldn’t do anything about it. It was the easiest thing to try and comfort her but the hardest when nothing helped her sadness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah yeah.” Nicole replied. “Whatever you say ya hoser.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Baby! Omg are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole smiled. “I’m fine!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Not you! My dog!!” Cindy yelled as she bent down and picked the tiny pup up. “Daisy baby. Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Watching Cindy and Daisy upside down as she continued to lay on the ground, Nicole smiled. Daisy was extremely well loved. She noticed she had stopped shaking as soon as Cindy’s arms were around her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">All that mattered was Daisy was safe now. The tiny little burns in her shirt and pants didn’t matter. The ringing in her ears was annoying but would go away. Daisy was safe and back with her owner. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe she should stand up now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Getting to her knee’s and standing up, she offers and arm out to Wynonna who just slaps it away and stand up on her own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry about that. I’m glad she’s safe now.” Nicole apologized. “I can’t imagine how scary that was for you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cindy nodded. “She’s my everything.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Glancing up as Waverly made her way over, Nicole chuckled. “Yeah, I kinda get that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am so so soooo sorry Cindy. Is Daisy alright?” Waverly rambled. “She’s not hurt? Is she okay?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Cindy shrugged. “She seems fine. But we’re gonna get home before anything else happens. Y’all have a good night.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As Cindy walked away, Waverly flailed her hands over Nicole’s face. “Wow. Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Easy peasy.” Nicole said with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly pulled Nicole into a hug. “Not gonna lie it kind of reminded me of Wonder Woman in ‘No Mans Land’ and you know how hot I thought that was.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course Waverly would get excited about a life and death situation. Oh the many things she had not yet discovered about the tiny thing in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With the fireworks literally a bust it was time to head home. Where safety could be better handled at least. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s5">🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ya know, me t’inks me neva seen’t a more chaotic mess of a couple as you two.” Eileen spoke as they gathered in the backyard waiting for the sparklers that Wynonna was fetching. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Pappy laughed. “Der a couple of goons n clowns ain’t dey?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole ignored the chatter about them as she cuddled into Waverly’s arms. It had been a long and hard day trying to avoid serious injuries while sustaining minor ones. Holidays could leg it and fuck right off. Except Halloween and Christmas. Those could stay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’re right you know.” Waverly whispered. “We are oil and vinegar sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was true. Nicole was patient where as Waverly was resistant. Nicole could be a Saint! Where as Waverly was a ball of fury and rage sometimes. An angel with a soul aflame. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yet their fire and ice molded into a stream of water. Constantly moving, yet together. Forcing their way through life, creating molds and waterfalls. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was <em>tragically beautiful. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are the lighthouse to my lost ship in a stormy ocean Waverly Earp. Guiding me home every day. I happen to love oil and vinegar together.” Nicole whispered back with a kiss to her temple. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Despite every injury sustained and every injury to come there was nothing she would change in her life. Except maybe getting a dog. And a pretty diamond ring on Waverly’s left hand one day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The back door flung open, crashing into the siding of the house. “Got the sparklers!!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole shuddered at the sound of her glass door almost shattering. The Earps were something else entirely. Loving and reckless all in the same breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I just love you.” Nicole winked as she pulled Waverly into a tight hug. “Let’s light em’ up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Moments later, everyone a sparkler and lighter in hand, they stood in a large circle. Almost like a cult or people about to engage in witchcraft. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Happy Fourth of July! Let’s spark them!” Wynonna yelled out. She was always yelling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Within seconds white sparks flew from everyone’s hands as if they were witches in a Harry Potter movie fighting in a Wizarding War. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Ascendio</em>!!” Nicole laughed while flicking her sparkler wand towards Waverly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly threw her head back in laughter. “You did not just throw a spell at me Haught!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s6"><em>Expelliarmus</em>!” </span>
  <span class="s2">Waverly yelled back while giggling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole threw her sparkler to the ground as she stumbled towards Waverly with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly enveloped her in a hug squeezing tightly. “You can be the Ron to my Hermoine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole laughed. “Just cause I have red hair? Can’t I be the Fleur to your Hermoine? That’s my OTP” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The vibrations from Waverly’s chuckling body were a little erratic. Causing her still lit sparkler to soar a little too close without notice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Tsssssss</em>.” Nicole yelped as the sparkler burned the side of her cheek. “You got me. You win.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The burn hurt but there was no use making a big deal about it. Waverly won the wizarding war fair and square. “You’re the best wizard of them all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With every ones sparklers burnt out they decided to head inside to finish the night with a finger or two of whiskey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole hung on to Waverly outside as she noticed a firework in the sky. The red white and blue umbrella sparkling and falling towards the ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Happy Fourth of July babe.” Nicole said with a kiss. “Come what may in the future but you are like a firework.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Waverly furrowed her brows in confusion. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You light me up in the darkness. I’ll follow the sparks that will always lead me back to you.” Nicole shrugged. “There nothing in this world that could take me away from you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The tear in Waverly’s eyes highlighted the golden flecks beautifully in her hazel eyes. “You’re such a sap Nicole.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Deflecting was always a barrier that came up. It would come down one day...one chip at a time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s get some ointment on that burn. We left your grandparents alone with Wynonna.” Waverly laughed as she took ahold of Nicole’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole squeezed three times. ‘I love you’ as she headed into the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe the curse wasn’t so bad after all. Who could complain about minor injuries when you had a caring person willing to fuss over you and make sure you were okay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Isn’t that what life is all about anyway? </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As they walked inside another firework shot off. Pink and red sparks flew in the air creating a storm of beautiful danger raining down above them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Whatever danger the rest of the night held didn’t compare to the bond and love bubbled around the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Thank God Halloween was a few months away. Nicole could only dream about what incidents Waverly could get them into on such a haunted and evil night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s5">🎇🎆🎇🎆🎇</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t until they were in bed, Waverly deep in sleep and Nicole just staring at her beautiful angel in her bed that Nicole realized they never even got to kiss under the fireworks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Really though...who needs them when fireworks sparked everytime they kissed anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>11:59 PM July 4th...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Nicole leans down for a kiss right as Waverly shifts unexpectedly, elbow driving home right into Nicole’s nose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Screaming inside, because Waverly was still fast asleep, Nicole scrambles out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible. The cut on her nose pouring out blood.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Looking at her self in the mirror with a ironic smile. Starting and ending the day with a gnarly bloody nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Happy Fucking Fourth of July to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope your Fourth of July went a lot smoother than it did for these two! Hop you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>